Grant Danasty
You live for the sake of others. Your tale will be passed down for eternity. - Aeon in Castlevania: Judgment Grant Danasty ist ein Charakter aus dem Spiel Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Grant war früher ein Pirat, dessen ganze Familie von Dracula getötet wurde. Als sich Grant ihm entgegenstellte, verfluchte der Graf ihn, so dass er sich in ein Monster verwandelte, der den Uhrenturm des Todes bewachte. Trevor befreite ihn vom Fluch und als Dank versprach ihm Grant, ihm dabei zu helfen, den Grafen zu besiegen. Grant's Nachname Danasty deutet an, dass er ein Mitglied der Dăneşti ist, einer Linie des wallachischen Adels, die eine jahrelange Fehde mit ihren Cousins, den Draculeşti hatten; das passt sehr gut zu Grant's Behauptung, dass Dracula – als Mitglied der Draculeşti Linie – seine komplette Familie ermordet hat. Gallerie File:Grant Japan CV3 Manual Clip.JPG|Grant aus Dracula's Curse File:Grant_1280_1024.jpg|Grant wie er in Castlevania: Judgement auftritt File:Grant Dracula's Curse Cover.JPG|Grant auf dem Cover von Dracula's Curse Image:Cv3 grant.jpg|Grant aus dem Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse Guide Image:NP C3 Nasty Grant.JPG|Nasty Grant aus dem Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse Guide Image:FGrant.gif|Fake Grant aus Symphony of the Night Image:Koma Grant.JPG|Grant in den Koma Comics Image:Grant Judgment Guide.jpg|Konzeptart im Ultimate Judge Guidebook Image:Grant animation concept art.JPG|Konzeptart für den Dracula's Curse Animationsfilm Pachi Drac III Grant.jpg|Grant Danasty aus Pachislot Akumajo Dracula III Auftreten Ugly freak! Good thing my blades don't discriminate. - Grant Danasty in Castlevania: Judgment Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Grant Danasty tauchte das erste mal, als affenartiger Boss, der an Quasimodo erinnert, in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse auf, sollte sich der Spieler entscheiden, den Weg zum Clock Tower of Untimely Death zu wählen. Nachdem man Grant mit Trevor besiegt hat, verwandelt er sich wieder in seine menschliche Form zurück und der Spieler hat die Möglichkeit, ihn als spielbaren Charakter mitzunehmen. Grant kann sehr hoch springen, sowie an Wänden und Decken klettern. In den westlichen Versionen des Spiels benutzt er ein Kampfmesser, dass Schaden zwar eher moderat ist, dass dafür jedoch sehr schnell ist. In der japanischen Version benutzt er Dolche, die keine Herzen verbrauchen, wenn sie benutzt werden. Er kann ansonsten noch die folgenden Zweitwaffen benutzen: Messer, Axt, oder die Stoppuhr. Der Doppelgänger wird seine Form annehmen, wenn man mit Grant spielt. Spieltext Nachdem man Grant besiegt hat (Video): * Grant: My name is Grant. I dreamed I was turned into a ghost. * Grant: Please take me with you. My family was killed by Dracula. (Ein Menü erscheint mit der Frage "What will you do?" mit den Optionen "Take him with you?" oder "Leave him behind?".) * Grant (falls man "Leave him behind?" gewählt hat): Thanks for helping me. I hope we see each other again. * Grant (falls man "Take him with you?" gewählt hat): I can help you a lot because I am very fast. Falls Trevor Sypha, oder Alucard als Partner gewählt hat: * Grant: My job is done, so you should go with him for now. Ending: Both feel their friendship is stronger since they worked together to rid Wallachia city of evil. Grant will start to rebuild the destroyed areas of the city. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Ein Zombie, der Grant immitiert, taucht in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night auf. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Der Bosskampf aus SotN taucht im versteckten Dungeon von Portrait of Ruin wieder auf. Castlevania Judgment Grant Danasty taucht im Wii Spiel Castlevania: Judgment als spielbarer Charakter auf. Laut der Geschichte des Spiels, war er in Sypha Belnades verliebt, doch nachdem diese Trevor Belmont heiratete, tauchte er nicht auf der Hochzeit auf und war weiterhin unglücklich mit der Situation. Nachdem Grant den Time Reaper tötete, schloß sich der Zeitspalt und er kehrte in die Wallachei zurück, wo er seine Bemühungen fortsetzte, den Leuten beim Wiederaufbau zu helfen. Es heißt auch, dass die Leute sich nicht an ihn erinnern, als jemand, der Dracula getötet hat, jedoch als den Mann, der die Wallachei wieder aufbaute. Animated Castlevania Grant ist, zusammen mit anderen Charakteren aus Dracula's Curse, auf Konzeptzeichnungen für eine animierte Castlevania Serie zu sehen, die von Project 51 Productions produziert wird. Er wird nicht im ersten Dracula's Curse Animated Movie zu sehen sein, soll jedoch im zweiten auftauchen, falls dieser produziert wird. Pachislot Akumajo Dracula III Seine Rolle in diesem Spiel ist noch unklar. Externe Links * Grant Danasty im Castlevania Fan Wiki en:Grant Danasty es:Grant Danasty D D D D D D D D